goanimate_v8fandomcom-20200215-history
Maple Town: The Movie 2000
Maple Town: The Movie 2000 Plot Lawrence III, a Pokémon collector, strives to make a legendary prophecy occur. His plan to capture the legendary birds Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno will ultimately lead to the capture of the "Beast of the Sea" Lugia. Lawrence sets out in his flying hovercraft to the heart of the Oak Islands in the Great Pacific Ocean to capture the three legendary birds, referred to as the Titans of Fire, Ice and Lightning. He successfully captures Moltres, but this upsets the balance of power the birds have over the world's climate. Weather across the world begins to go haywire, alerting countless Pokémon to the change. Patty Rabbit and her companions Bobby Bear, Fanny Fox, Mason Saitō, Suzie Squirrel, Matthew Yoshida, Roxie Raccoon, Richard Tseng, Danny Dog and Clara Murakami get caught in a freak storm, and are washed ashore on Takeshima, set in the centre of the Oak Islands. Learning that the island festival celebrating the legend is about to begin, Patty Rabbit is selected as the festival's Chosen One by a girl named Melody, the festival maiden. At the festival's banquet, Melody explains to Patty Rabbit she must retrieve three glass balls from each of the legendary birds' islands and take them to Takeshima's shrine, guarded by a talking Slowking, where Melody will end her task by playing the festival's song, actually the song of Lugia. Patty Rabbit immediately sets out, led by the troubled Pikachu. Taken to Fire Island by sea captain Jared, Patty Rabbit and Pikachu find Moltres' treasure, but are interrupted by Team Rocket. Patty Rabbit and her companions Bobby Bear, Fanny Fox, Mason Saitō, Suzie Squirrel, Matthew Yoshida, Roxie Raccoon, Richard Tseng, Danny Dog, Clara Murakami and Melody arrive via Melody's multi-purpose boat, followed by Zapdos who has come to claim the island. Lawrence appears overhead, attacking and capturing Zapdos as well as Patty Rabbit and co. accidentally. Meanwhile, the Fox Family, the Squirrel Family, the Raccoon Family, Ms. Deer, the Dog Family, the Bear Family and the Rabbit Family fly to the islands but their helicopters crash on Oak. Lawrence frees Patty Rabbit and the others and attempts to capture Articuno, accidentally awakening Lugia in the process. Trying to foil Lawrence's plans, Ash and the others free Moltres and Zapdos who escape and bring down Lawrence's hovercraft. Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres engage in all out war, trying to destroy each other. Patty Rabbit and co. manage to escape, gaining Zapdos' treasure in the process, and are transported back to Shamouti by a mysterious water spout revealed to be Lugia. Lugia at first tries to stop the battle himself, but is outmatched by the birds' powers combined against him. Telepathically he then explains the birds and the weather can be stopped by the legend's Chosen One, actually Patty Rabbit in reality. Patty Rabbit agrees to go to Articuno's island to get the final treasure, but her progress is halted by the legendary birds. Team Rocket arrive on a speedboat made from a dingy and the helicopter's discarded propeller, wishing to save the world in order to continue their villainy. The group race up to Articuno's shrine and retrieve the treasure, but before they can escape, the legendary birds appear. They destroy the speedboat before Articuno is knocked out by Moltres and Zapdos. Lugia rescues Patty Rabbit, Pikachu and Team Rocket, but Team Rocket heroically jump into the sea upon realising they are slowing Lugia down. Lawrence tries to catch Lugia, but Lugia uses its Aeroblast attack to destroy his airship and take out Moltres and Zapdos before collapsing into the sea. Bobby Bear, Fanny Fox, Mason Saitō, Suzie Squirrel, Matthew Yoshida, Roxie Raccoon, Richard Tseng, Danny Dog and Clara Murakami rescue Patty Rabbit and Pikachu, who venture to Shamouti Island's shrine and place the final treasure with the others. Melody plays Lugia's song, ending the storms and bringing peace to the legendary birds. Lugia rises from the sea, bringing the true Beast of the Sea with him, an underwater current that has been altering the climate. Later, after the birds returned to their islands, Lugia departs after thanking Patty Rabbit. Delia and the professors arrive. Delia, having witnessed her son's actions, asks him to be more careful which he complies with. Lawrence laments his decisions, deciding to start his collection again. Team Rocket reach the island a day later and are told by Slowking that the audience saw their heroics; the trio contemplates changing their ways but ultimately decide to stay the same when they realize their boss might not like the idea. Release Date by Country *Japan: January 25, 2000 *Korea: February 14, 2000 *China, Hong Kong and Macau: March 12, 2000 *Vietnam: March 28, 2000 *Singapore: April 8, 2000 *United States of America and Canada: September 18, 2000 *Mexico: Category:2000 Japanese anime films Category:Japanese anime films